The present invention relates generally to electrical power systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a multicomponent transfer switch assembly for an electric power generation application.
In various applications, it may be desirable to accommodate switching between alternative sources of electrical power. For example, some vehicles include an on-board power generation system and an interface to receive power from a source external to the vehicle sometimes called “shore” power. Thus, to service electrical loads of the vehicle it is desirable to provide a power transfer switch device to switch between the external source and the on-board generation system. Such devices may include a range of electronic components, and thermal dissipation often figures significantly into the engineering design of such devices. Also, there is a frequent desire to minimize space occupied by the device, which can compete with thermal performance considerations. Indeed, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.